


Forbidden Desires

by jarackles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Prompt Fic, Slightly Underage, Stand Alone, Teacher-Student Relationship, To Be Continued, Top Jensen Ackles, Toxic love, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarackles/pseuds/jarackles
Summary: Jared was everything. He was more than what his fiancé could ever be. And he'll go down for Jared even if it means leaving a destructive mess on the way. He doesn't care if he literally burns the world down around him as long as he has him. They are so in love to a point where it's obsession, passion, and absoluteness, the need and urge to be with the other. Others might call it toxic but they call it love. A love so deep they will do anything to be together.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Forbidden Desires

Jensen Ackles had his whole life planned out. He graduated from college with a master's degree in English. He always loved writing and wanted to become an author, but since he couldn't just write a novel overnight and become the next best award selling author he had decided to teach. He was fresh out of college and this was a career path he took and put his dreams of being an author on hold for now. He was engaged to his long time boyfriend and they were talking of starting a family. He had a great support system, amazing friends, a great job, and was on his way of building a family but everything changed when he started his first day of class. The day he saw him. Jensen should have prepared himself for what he was in for, what did he expect? A hot young teacher in a classroom full of hormonal teenagers? Jensen was only twenty-two. He had just graduated from college. He could still pass as seventeen and a lot of the students didn't respect him because they didn't see him as a teacher, more as a peer or an underling. Or they respected him but also wanted to mount him. It was a hard adjustment and eventually got his students to understand and after a while, he got things in order. The only thing he couldn't control was Jared Padalecki's growing infatuation with his teacher. 

Jared was the type of person where if he wanted something he would get it. You could call him ambitious, and he had his eyes set on Jensen like most students. He also had a boyfriend who was captain of the basketball team. He was dark, tall, and handsome and had a popular status and was every teenager's wet dream. And he only had eyes for Jared. He considered himself rather possessive over Jared. Jared wasn't a normal teenager. His boyfriend considered himself lucky. Because Jared was so fun, shy, thrilling, talented, and beautiful. He was always living in the moment, enjoying every second of life and because of that sometimes he became rather reckless and didn't think about consequences which are how this situation got so messy so fast. 

Jared ended up failing English. He was smart...he just didn't want his teacher to know that. He could pass English in his sleep if he wanted to. School was never hard for him because he was a fast learner and studied a lot. Not because of good grades because he was fascinated and interested and a lot of times bored so he liked to read new material. But Jensen didn't know all of that. This was all new for him so when he saw one of his students failing and obviously struggling he reached out to help Jared anyway he could. He offered to tutor and Jared agreed with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a flirty smile with dimples on display. Jensen obviously couldn't read between the lines and didn't understand the secret looks Jared was giving him. He was clueless and that is his downfall. 

So he begins to tutor Jared all the material Jared already knows. Jared lets Jensen teach him and enjoys the alone time in his classroom after hours and loves spending time with the older man. He loved how attentive Jensen was, how he did this whole squinty eye thing, or how he furrowed his brows when he was concentrating. His boyfriend didn't like what was going on and knew something was going on. He knew how smart his boyfriend was but Jared denied his concerns and assured him that he truly didn't understand. Jared didn't want the tutoring to end if Jensen began to feel like he was understanding the material so he played clueless and innocent, putting on that sad-innocent-puppy-I-don't-understand façade and Jensen fell for it.

After countless tutoring sessions, Jared flirted harder and harder with the blonde and would make sure he wore tight jeans that showed off his ass and his long legs. He would sit down on Jensen’s desk while Jensen sat on his chair and would spread his legs innocently or cast him a sweet but flirty smile and pretend to bite his lip in thought but it really was seductive to lure him in. He wasn't even sure his efforts were working or if Jensen was catching on but when his boyfriend started getting picked on in class when he didn't know an answer or had a sassy remark Jensen would be hard and cruel to him and it made Jared wonder if it was coincidence or not. He would sometimes feel Jensen’s eyes on him while he was reading or completing a quiz and tried not to revel in it. 

Jensen was going crazy the more he tutored Jared. He didn't expect it would take so many sessions but he was devoted to helping the younger man. But things got intense to say the least. He felt a stronger attraction pulling him towards the brunette. It all started with innocent-looking as he appreciated Jared's body and the way his ass fitted in those tight jeans and the way he bit his lip when he concentrated and the close proximity during the tutoring sessions. The two would be sitting close together, both sharing a textbook of the material they were going over. He could smell Jared's intoxicating cologne and the scent of pure Jared washing over him. He thought it had to be in his head the way Jared would look at him and smile at him. It was at a point where when he and his fiancé made love all he could see all he craved was his student. He couldn't even get off on his boyfriend anymore. It just wouldn't do it for him anymore. He had to intentionally think of Jared and the thought sickened him and he felt guilty. He figured it was because he was spending more time with his student than with his fiancé and decided to quit tutoring Jared when he saw Jared's progress get better. His grades were slowly getting better. 

At this point, Jared's infatuation turned into love and when Jensen tells him he didn't think he needed to be tutored anymore. Panic flared inside him and during their last session, he took his chance as he believes he read the signs right. He kissed Jensen and he pulled away on instinct out of his morals and because he was shocked. But the thing was, that kiss with Jared, made him feel more alive than he has ever felt in his entire life. After high school he was in a slump, feeling lost and unsure what to do about his dream and he wanted that thrill back, that feeling of being in high school and having all these hopes and dreams and having that ambition. Being with Jared made him feel all of that again. That feeling of being alive and he couldn't let it go. So their affair began and that was his downfall. 

He falls hard and fast for Jared who is everything he ever wanted in high school. He was so fascinating, fun, sarcastic, a smart ass, but he was shy at the same time. Jensen couldn't wrap his head around how he could be so sassy and fun but shy. He was talented. He loved to draw and paint and he lived his life to the fullest and he motivated him so much so he began writing a book all about Jared. Jared was so intoxicating and all-consuming. He couldn't get enough. He craved him more and more and it became a point of obsession. He was jealous of Jared's boyfriend and couldn't focus on anything or anyone except him. It was at a point where he didn't care about up and down, right and wrong. How could it be wrong when it felt so right? He was so in love, he was in so deep he couldn't let go. When the secret was revealed and the word got out about a student and teacher relationship Jensen doesn't care. He is so in love to a point where he's a goner that he simply doesn't care if he goes to prison and jeopardizes his career and dreams he just knows he won't let anything or anyone get in between him and Jared. Jared was his muse and his inspiration. They were connected in every aspect. Physically and emotionally. Jared was everything. He was more than what his fiancé could ever be. And he'll go down for Jared even if it means leaving a destructive mess on the way. He doesn't care if he literally burns the world down around him as long as he has him. They are so in love to a point where it's obsession, passion, and absoluteness, the need and urge to be with the other. Others might call it toxic but they call it love. A love so deep they will do anything to be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get too excited this is an outline of an idea I really want to write. I'm not a writer and I'm very insecure about my writing so this might be just a stand alone or a full story with chapters. We will see but I am in the process of writing it. As you can see I don't normally publish works but with my mental health I need an escape so I'm trying to focus on writing. This story is not for everybody. I know the whole student-teacher relationship is disgusting and taboo. That's why I made Jensen as young as I could make him because I'm not comfortable writing Jensen in this thirties while Jared is underaged I seen worse age gaps fics but this is what I was comfortable writing. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, if I should turn this idea into a story, or just scrap the whole thing. Let me know if I missed any tags I'll probably update tags if I ever continue this into a story. Your thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
